


Pining and kissing

by HopefulButHelpless



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I finally learned how to tag, It's the only part of a fic I wanna write that I've written yet so I'll definitely add stuff onto it, M/M, There isn't enough fluff for this ship and it hurts my heart, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulButHelpless/pseuds/HopefulButHelpless
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Probably going to be used as a chapter in a future fic I wanna write but not yet. It's Tim and Brian making out with some emotions and confessions and overall fluff on the side, what else do you want from me.





	Pining and kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This is not complete, by the way. I'll add a plotline and whatever later, but for now have this.

Brian leaned in, and Tim wondered if he could hear his heart beating because Tim sure could. In fact, the rush of blood in his ears was the only thing Tim could hear until Brian’s lips finally touched his own, and then he felt a kind of calmness that he’d never felt before. It felt like everything stopped, and he felt his eyes close of their own accord. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything except let it happen, and he had no problem with that. If he could kiss Brian for his entire life he had no problem with it. He was brought back to reality by Brian leaving his lips, and he almost whined at the loss of heat from where his hands had been. Only when he looked at Brian’s nervous and dejected face did he realize that he had had no reaction that Brian could feel, and Brian probably thought that Tim didn’t like it or that he had misread him, or even worse, he realized how bad Tim was at kissing and didn’t like him anymore, or, or- 

“I’m sorry if I pushed you, I didn’t want to force you to do anything,” Brian said after a minute (but to Tim it felt like forever, a few hours at least), and Tim realized - oh. Oh. Brian, the boy (no, not a boy, a man, he reminded himself) who had done everything  _ right _ thought that he forced Tim into kissing him. 

“Of course not, I was just really, really nervous. You’re, uh, you’re really good at this and my brain didn’t catch up,” Tim replied quickly, sensing that Brian was getting awkward, and that was the last thing he wanted. Brian was about to reply, but Tim didn’t give him the chance, instead grabbing Brian’s cheeks and pushing their lips together somewhat harshly. Once Brian got over the shock, he took the lead, and opened Tim’s lips so he could have access to his mouth. At the feeling of Brian’s tongue against his own, Tim let out a soft sound. Brian smirked at the sound and started to explore the other’s mouth. After a while of Brian's tongue mapping his mouth, Tim shyly started to reciprocate rather than stay inactive - doing all the work couldn't be pleasant for Brian, who was currently carrying this kiss (though by now, it was more making out than pure, innocent kissing) as well as Tim's feelings, since he wasn't doing anything to deal with them on his own. Instead of a battle for dominance, though, it was more like giving as good as he was getting, since they both knew Brian was the dominant one in control. It made sense, Tim thought, that Brian would have more experience than him at kissing and other romantic stuff like that. He couldn't really blame the girls (and boys, he supposed, if Brian's skill at kissing him was to be taken into account - there was no way someone who hadn't kissed a boy before could kiss like this on their first try) falling for Brian's charms, since he had fallen himself, and was in firm belief that no one could resist Brian, and that it was impossible to hate him. Tim, on the other hand, well, it was a miracle that Brian liked him - he was pretty sure it was God trying to apologize for fucking up his life with all his mental issues like the seizures and the dissociation. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to complain or think too hard about it; you don't look a gift horse in the mouth, after all.

By now, as much as Brian would love to keep kissing Tim for- for forever, if he was being honest. Unfortunately for them, though, breathing was still a thing, and Brian was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He pulled away from their kiss, and as he leaned his forehead against Tim's, he realized that somehow, in the midst of their mini makeout session, he had wrestled himself on top of Tim's body and his torso was currently between Tim's legs.

Tim noticed their position a few seconds later than Brian, and when he did, blood rushed to his face  **_(I'm not ready to write actual smut yet)_ ** . After feeling Brian's body shake against his for a moment, Tim decided to cautiously ask what was going on and if he was okay.

"Brian, uh, are you. Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" After receiving no answer for a few seconds, dread settled into the pit of his stomach. The voice of his insecurity and abandonment issues was quick to give reasons for Brian's momentary silence -  _ Congratulations, dumbass, you managed to ruin the one good thing in your life. What were you thinking, really - did you really think that anyone could ever like you?  _ Love _ you, even? How stupid can you get? _

Once Brian realized where Tim's thinking had gone, he instantly wrapped his arms around Tim's smaller frame -  _ adorable, he even curls up like a kitty  _ \- and, once he had them in a more comfortable position, started to calm Tim's anxiety down. 

"Hey, hey, Tim, calm down. It's okay, I was just laughing because you're too cute. Don't put yourself down, alright? I lo- really like you, and I really enjoyed this, so don't go telling yourself that I'm gonna leave or anything, because I'm not." 

At that, Tim noticed that he had started hyperventilating and was shaking slightly. 

"It's, it's just that… I've been pining over you for how long again? It's been almost 3 months now, and now that I've actually got a chance at this, at us, I'm terrified of fucking it up by being myself. Nobody likes me, including me, and I can't see  _ any _ reason why someone like  _ you  _ would even look in my direction, let alone want to date me. So, I'm sorry that I'm a mess but I really don't get it Brian, why would you choose  _ me _ ?" 

Brian's heart broke at his confession, and at the thought of Tim, all alone in a psych ward at 12, being told that his mom left him, that he would never see her again, his blood boiled with anger. How could anyone hurt someone as pure and wonderful as Tim, to the extent that he was scared of forming relationships of any type for fear of being left alone? Tim saw Brian getting worked up, and attempted to comfort him, but Brian stopped him halfway.

"Tim, you don't see how much you mean to me. You're my everything and it's us against the world, okay? Always and forever. I'm not going to leave and I don't understand how anyone could ever make you believe that you're not worth loving, that you're not special. Because you are, Tim. You are amazing and strong and- and just so much more than you think. I've liked you since I first met you, and trust me, I'm just as nervous about fucking this up as you are. So just… I love you Tim, and I'm not going to stop just because you have a bad day or a breakdown, so you can stop worrying about me leaving because I'm not going to, unless you want me to." Tim had been getting progressively more and more teary eyed throughout Brian's speech, and by now, he was full-on sobbing into Brian's chest. 

Brian himself was getting pretty emotional, and his eyes were glossy with hushed tears.  _ Focus on Tim, he's the important one right now, _ he thought, and concentrated on rubbing circles into Tim's tense shoulders and back. Once he felt Tim calming down enough to be able to form coherent thoughts and string comprehensible sentences together, he was about to move to get them some water (and some ibuprofen, if Brian felt that he needed it then Tim definitely did) when Tim pushed himself off Brian's body and said, simply, that he loved him too. A warm feeling blossomed in Brian's chest, and, in a surge of emotion and happiness and  _ love love love  _ for the man in front of him, Brian softly pressed his lips to Tim's again, a quick confirmation that he understood Tim, and that he meant every word he had said before. 

"Aspirin or ibuprofen?" Brian asked once he had stood up. 

"Aspirin, please," was Tim's muttered reply, and Brian was concerned for a moment -  _ why was he so quiet? _ \- until Tim gave a small smile and nod in Brian's direction, and at the sight of Tim's (tiny, barely there) grin, his heart fluttered and he couldn't help but grin back. As he was walking towards his kitchen, he smiled softly to himself - yes, everything would work out fine. He was sure of it, because after all, if he had a happy Tim by his side, nothing could go wrong.  **_(and nothing went wrong bc this is a happy fluffy fix-it fix and there will be no angst)_ **


End file.
